


We Should Talk About It

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dork Server Challenge, M/M, Rimming, a dash of D/s, mentions of freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: It was the poster’s fault.Roger didn’t help.





	We Should Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the party. Annieapple is my co-author...technically.

It was the poster’s fault. 

Roger didn’t help. 

Now every time Freddie smiles at him or calls him to action with a simple, “Speak up, dear,” Brian feels the embarrassed flush across his chest and cheeks. He’s never been so thankful for his long hair as he is now that he’s found that he can duck his head and hide behind the curtain of curls.

\--

“..It feels like he’s watching, Rog,” Brian’s face warms as he looks over Roger’s shoulder to the poster that hung on the wall. It was Freddie, of course it was, in that powerful pose, an arm overhead as he commands the crowd. This poster, unlike many of the ones Brian’s seen, Freddie looked over them through dark painted eyes. It was hard enough to get a photo of all of them during a show with their eyes open, let alone Freddie. And now, Brian knelt between Roger’s legs under the intense gazes of singer and drummer both.

Roger looks back over his shoulder, taking in the photo of the man behind him. He looks back at Brian with a grin and a shrug, “well, you know how much he likes a show.”

A hand curls around Brian’s jaw, fingers curling to bring him in closer. Brian wonders if he’s really that easy to read that Roger would say that so confidently. He lets himself be drawn in closer, lips parting slightly as a thumb passes over his lower lip.

He busies his hands unbuttoning Roger’s trousers to free his hard member. He leans up, closing his eyes to try to act as though the poster didn’t track his movements. Roger picks this moment to speak up again, “would you like that?” The hand on his cheek trails up to bury in his hair, “if Freddie was here, would you be a good boy and show him how well you can suck me off?”

Brian can feel himself flush again. His stomach flutters at the thought. Would he still be able to do this if Freddie were here? He tugs carefully at Roger’s trousers, waiting for him to raise his hips to allow him to tug them down.

“I bet you’d be begging to suck him off too, wouldn’t you?” Brian doesn’t have to look up to know that Roger is grinning. Of course he can’t just let it go. He groans and drops his head to Roger’s thigh. Fingers push through his curls as he gathers himself and nods slowly. He would beg. The thought of wrapping his lips around the two men in turn draws a quiet whimper from him, “yes.”

When Roger’s hand stills, Brian slowly raises his head, worried he’d gone too far. But Roger hadn’t shoved him away or told him off. Despite the unusual silence of the blond, Brian looks up at him as he opens his mouth to finally take his dick in to his mouth. Roger’s breath hitches in the way that encourages Brian to take him further, stopping to pull off only once the head brushes his throat. 

The litany of praise that falls from Roger spurs Brian to take him down further. “Fuck, you’re so good, Bri. You’re mouth is perfect.” Brian groans, eyes falling shut as he drops his hand to cup himself, hips twitching into the soft pressure. He moans and looks up at Roger again through errant curls. “Freddie would be so proud,” Roger grins at him, “you’re doing so well.” And Brian’s hips jerk once more into his hand. A soft tap of Roger’s foot against his thigh makes him whine, pulling his hand away. Just a few strokes is all it would take. He pulls his mouth from Roger to bury his face in the man’s thigh and muffle his groan as his dick throbs. It would be so easy to just unbutton his trousers, to slip his hand in, give himself some relief. Slowly, Brian curls his hands over his thighs, fingers digging in hard enough to leave an impression of the fabric. He swallows down a sound that he’s sure would be pitiful and lifts his head, opening his mouth for Roger to push in once more.

Fingers tighten in his hair, giving a small tug. He follows the pull, feeling Roger’s dick slide over his tongue. “If we had lube,” Brian lifts his gaze to meet his friends bright blues, “I would make you ride me. I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Legs spread, bouncing on my cock while Freddie watches.” Brian can’t stop the moan at the thought.

Quickly Brian closes his eyes, knowing that Roger had heard him but not willing to face the knowledge that such a desperate sound had come from him. He presses himself up on his knees, bringing his hands up to grasp at the loose fabric of Roger’s trousers tightly, anything to ground himself here. And if it offers him just enough space for him to rock his hips forward to rut against the couch, it was just an added bonus of the new position. It’s a fight to only do it the once, embarrassed by the action. The hand in his hair pulls him closer, pushing him down onto Roger’s dick and Brian knows he’s testing the boundary. Roger’s never fucked his mouth before though it had come up once or twice to try it. “So close, love.” When Brian doesn’t fight, Roger does it again, this time rolling his hips up with a low moan. “Make me come and I’ll eat you out. Would you like that?”

Brian grabs at Roger’s wrist, needing to touch, to hold on. The motion makes the man’s hips falter and he knows that Roger thinks he’s gone too far. Before he can pull him off, Brian uses his opposite hand to grab Roger’s hip, grasping tight enough to bruise. Don’t stop, he’s trying to convey. It seems to work as his hips begin to thrust shallowly in a rhythm that Brian knows means he’s close. He waits, learns the rhythm, and times it to swallow around Roger’s dick. The gasped curses settle warm in Brian, knowing that it was directed at his actions. He does it again before groaning as Roger tugs his hair roughly, a sure sign he was about to come. Brian fights the urge to pull off and catch his breath, eyes welling. Roger comes with a drawn moan, fingers gripping Brian’s hair tight enough to sting.

Normally he’d complain, say something about not liking it, play the part. He can’t think to do it. Not when he’s sure that Roger’s hands on him would be enough to make him come in his pants like a horny teen. He swallows, pulling away from Roger to scrub at his face to rid himself of the spit and tears. Dull nails scratched over his scalp, letting him know that the other man was still aware of his kneeling here. He’s breathing deeply, Roger, and Brian feels that warm pride once more as the other man leans down to kiss him in lieu of praise.

Brian watches Roger catch his breath, sitting back on his heels and shifting impatiently. He’s at least polite enough to wait for Roger to tug his trousers up before climbing into his lap and kissing him deeply. He’s still aching and even the pressure of Roger’s abdomen as he presses against him makes him moan low in his throat. Teeth nip at his lip, drawing small sounds from Brian, and he knows that Roger is just teasing. Deft fingers make easy work of the button of Brian’s trousers and he can’t stop the groan that escapes him at the thought of what was to follow. Desperate and impatient, Brian shoves his trousers down when he feels that Roger isn’t moving fast enough. A high whine is punched from Brian as Roger’s hands slide up his shirt to tease his nipples. 

He needed more. Brian’s hands find their way into Roger’s hair, giving an impatient tug. Like this it’s only a roll of his hips to rock rut against Roger’s abdomen. “Rog.” Brian’s cheeks flush as he hears how wrecked his voice is. He doubts it escapes his partner’s notice, anything pertaining to sex rarely did. Brian bites at Roger’s soft lips before parting his own for another kiss. 

“What do you want, love? Use your words for me, please, I need to hear you.” Of course it’s what Roger wants. Brian drops his head, burying his face in Roger’s neck and mouthing at the skin there. He gets only a few kisses before a sharp tug of his hair pulls him to sit up and forces him to look at the other man. Roger studies him for a long moment before kissing him softly, “Tell me, baby.”

The command pulls a whine from Brian and he twists his hips pointedly, hyper aware of his trousers digging into his thighs as he does. It works to pull Roger’s attention for just a moment. The glint in his eyes makes him shiver, “Please, Roger?” He licks his lips, looking anywhere but at the other man before dropping his gaze as he catches sight of the poster of Freddie behind them. “I want you, please….please?”

“Okay, love, stand up for us real quick.” The ‘us’ doesn’t escape Brian’s attention but he obediently stands on shaky legs. He’s confused as Roger stands too but it’s quickly cleared up as he’s pushed to kneel on the couch and he remembers the earlier promise. Long fingers curl over the back of the couch, grip tight as Brian is forced to face the poster he’d been trying not to look at. Like this, there wasn’t much of a choice. He squirms as his trousers are tugged down more and lets out a disappointed sound when Roger pointedly doesn’t touch him. “You said you wanted us, Bri. Show Freddie how good you are. No hiding your face.”

“Rog!” Brian practically squeaks the man’s name, already fighting not to hide his face.

Roger grabs his hips, pulling them back towards him, angling Brian just where he wants him. “You hide your face, I stop.”

Brian’s gaze skirts quickly over the poster, cheeks flushing. He curls his arms over the back of the couch, pressing his cheek to the rough fabric. It was as close as he could get to hiding his face without actually doing so. Roger’s hands squeeze his ass and he presses back into the touch, groaning as soft lips trail over his back. “Rog,” the whine cuts into a gasp as wet heat trails along his lower back, the only warning before there’s a sharp bite. The bites continue down, soothed by soft kisses as Roger makes his way down to his thighs. Brian debates reaching down to tug his trousers past his knees and off but the thought is quickly chased away as Roger’s tongue swipes over his hole. He’s gone just as quickly as he’d started when Brian tries to rock back. 

Warm hands smooth up his back and down his ass, squeezing and spreading as Brian fights to still himself. He knows what he’s waiting for. Brian’s fingers dig into the couch, dimpling the fabric. “Fucking-” he presses his forehead to the couch in frustration before turning his head again. The teasing was torture but he wasn’t willing to test if Roger actually meant what he said. “Rog, I’m so hard, please.”

He can feel Roger’s smile as he kisses his back again, “I’ll take care of you, Bri.”

“I know,” Brian manages to whisper before Roger finally returns to where he wanted him. His tongue is warm against him and Brian cries out. He wouldn’t last long, not really, not with the scene that had happened previously. 

It’s not long before Brian’s thighs are shaking. He can feel his hands shaking as he tries to loosen his grip, raising a hand to press it to the wall in front of him, the sweaty palm leaving a mark on the poster. He cries out as Roger’s tongue slowly works him open. It’s taking everything in his power to hold himself still, to not chase the pleasure. A wanton whine escapes Brian as Roger pulls away, breath panting across his hip as he presses soft kisses. “You’ve been so good,” Roger pauses to press a bite to the meat of Brian’s ass, “You can move.” 

Brian nods quickly, his thanks cut off with a moan as Roger presses his tongue into him. It’s not enough. He presses his hips back, balancing on the razor’s edge of just enough. He knows that Roger knows he needs more. That Roger was waiting for something before giving him what he needs. 

“Rog, please.” He bites his lip, “please, Roger. I’m so close. Please,” and Brian knows he’s begging. But as if a dam had broken, he couldn’t stop the words from spilling. “Ah, Fred.” The moment the name leaves his mouth, Brian gives in, burying his face in his arm. Roger’s pause destroys any hope Brian had that the man hadn’t just heard him. Instead of pulling away like Brian expected, a calloused hand rubs up his back and down, soothing him. Belatedly Brian realizes that Roger was waiting for him to say if they’ve gone too far.  
Slowly, Brian turns his head, determined to follow the rules and come. Roger’s hand dips over Brian’s hip, so close to where he needs it. “Say it again.” Roger’s breath ghosts over his ass, “Beg him for it.” Brian gasps, unsure if he’d heard correctly.

He bites his lip, debates asking the other man to repeat himself. “Freddie,” Brian’s voice cracks and he momentarily raises his gaze to the poster before bowing his head, pushing back towards Roger, “please.” Roger’s hand closes around his dick, mouth returning to Brian’s ass and he shouts at the sudden pleasure. He grabs the couch tightly, crying out as he comes with the dual sensations. He’s only vaguely aware of Roger pressing soft kisses up his spine, an arm coming to wrap around his chest and tug him back to lean his weight on him. The brush of fingers over his spent dick makes him twitch. 

“Such a good boy, Brian. You did so good.” Brian tilts his head to offer Roger more room to nuzzle and kiss his neck, body humming with the intense orgasm and praise. 

They stay like that for some time, until Brian’s legs start to ache with the threat of numbness. He shifts, careful not to dislodge Roger less he fall, and pushes himself up to stand. As he bends down to grab his trousers, he pauses to kiss Roger before tugging them up and searching for something to clean off the couch.

“You know we need to talk about that.”

Brian looks at Roger, flushing as he looks at the poster briefly. “Just a one off thing.”


End file.
